


The wizerding world of Harry Potter and Dahlia Evens

by Faygocheesecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygocheesecake/pseuds/Faygocheesecake
Summary: Harry James Potter was supposed to be raised by the Dursley family, he was supposed to lead a sad, exiting and stressful life that would ultimately lead him to Ginny Weasley and defeating Lord Voldemort. In this World? His mother had a brother that took Harry in after her death and he would lead a life of stress, love and confusion, this life would lead him to Draco Malfoy yet Harry's story is just a peace of the puzzle.Oc's that will apeare are mostly related to someone in the canon as I accidently tangled thair back stories together, opps. It has a reason promise, their not just thair relatives for no reason.





	The wizerding world of Harry Potter and Dahlia Evens

It all started in 1981 at Godrics Hollow where the now famous Lily and James Potter died at the hands of the dark lord Voldemort whail protecting thair infant son Harry. Unlike in another time in this world Harry James Potter would not be sent to Petunia Dursley, his maternal aunt. He would instead be sent to Dahlia Evens, the youngest of three Evens siblings. 

It was an early morning on November 2th that Dahlia Evens heard a loud knock on his door as he sat by the fireplace in his current residence. He would have be scared, should probably have been, that is, if he didn't know what happened a day ago. Poland wasn't as isolated from magic at some wizard though but it was a good place to hide, especially for seers like him. Full of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors too as a lot of them went to Hogwarts, Beauxbatonsor or Durmstrang as I would say about 90 procent of them refused to go to the Russian school, whatever that one was was named, something with a K in it? Dahlia didn't really care. The male got up calmly and walked over to the door, unlocking it in one swift movement. Two Aurors stood there, one with baby in his arms, Dahlia knew James would do this to him, that wanker. 

You can probably guess the rest too, bad news and paper singing, most of it were things Dahlia has expect....well except one.

"You're convicting Sirius Black? Are you mad? Sirius is a big puppy dog, he fucks, cuddles, sleeps and shits. He doesn't murder or help in murder, mostly of James, his fiance would personally skin him if he did." 

The Aurors obviously didn't care about Dahlia's little outburst and just wanted to get the paperwork over with, after all what could a close friend of Sirius know about him? Pfff don't make them laugh. After just a month and barely any trial Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban in the most unusual way possible, and I mean it when I type that.

Everyone knew Azkaban had one human guard, just one, a dark, tall woman of unknown origin that never spoke. She naver appeared anywhere either but to the whole Ministry's surprise and terror, there she was, looking down at Sirius Black as if the man soul was on trail. You may wonder why the whole ministry would be afraid of one woman?: Dementors, following her every step, that's what got to them. 

"Your escape, I see?" 

A dark voice boomed, breaking the silance the Ministry employees were keeping out of fear- even more so when the cloaked figure turned to them. Her dark blue eyes seeing though them all. 

"Couldn't care enough to find the man actually guilty of the crime so you brought me an, what do you call it, escape goat? I know a man rotten enough to give his friend away when I see him-"

The woman said through her thick, unrecognizable accent before turning to Sirius again, slowly, as if she had all the time in the world. 

"....yet you tell me to imprisone him?.......I will for the sheer fun of it but when he turns out to be innocent it is not me you'll be answering too, it be his family, and I don't mean the Black's."

Dahlia didn't know why but this felt like a small victory even though the women's words fell on dead ears of the legal officials. To them the case was already over, the guilty one already found and convinced. The dark figure turned to Dahlia before she slowly started moving towards Remus Lupin, whom was standing behind the redhead in shock. 

"Remus Lupin, when you need my help, ask. One is pain of imprisonment, other is of hopelessness and loneliness." 

With that she left, taking the Dementors and Sirius with her. Remus, still in shock, looked at Dahlia before leaving in a hurry, Dahlia didn't chase him. Remus had to get away, for a long time probably, but he would come back when it was needed of him. Dahlia was sure but now he had a bloody kid to take care off, so shit.

═════════✧✦✧♧•◇•♧✧✦✧══════════

In hindsight he should have expected this, this was James Potter's son after all, he had to be a bloody prick. The bloody kid cried all the freaking time! Witch didn't help Dahlia in moving or renovating at all. Godrics Hollow was depressing from the get-go too but Dahlia knew Dumbledore was determined to get Harry into Hogwarts and Dahlia refused to let his nephew go to a school in another country without him. 

The renovation overall took a year, moving James's Quidditch stuff itself took two week but the biggest problem for Dahlia was discovering his older sister didn't have the best taste. She thought she did but she really didn't. That carpet was genuinely atrocious.

As Harry grew up Dahlia's become much better at parenting but also much more paranoid as a lot of the people from the wizerding world seem to love reminding him of the prophesy resting on Harry's shoulders or shunned Dahlia himself for his past. Returning to England seemed to have been a bad idea but he couldn't move now with a five year old Harry running around. So instead he isolated them both from the Wizerding world, so they could be normal, for the most part at least. He left only several magical items in place, some basic magic books, one of James's brooms and snitch, his potion room (that he cept locked at all time) and several two way mirrors he used to contact old friends. He locked the rest of the items in the attic and closed the floo connection. He would unlock them when Harry went to Hogwarts because at that point Dahlia couldn't shield him anymore, but until that day he would try. 

As Harry grew older he became a rether energetic but behaved enough kid, he enjoyed Quidditch, well reading about Quidditch as Dahlia rarely let him actually play. He might have done it once or twice with uncle Remus though but the man almost never visited so it wasn't common at all. 

Except for Quidditch Harry also grew to like stealing Dahlia's two way mirror to speak to a certain blond boy from the Malfoy Manor, quickly they became friends. After a while both Narcissa and Dahlia gave up at trying to get back their two way mirrors and just left the kids to use them. Which made both the boys really happy.

Dahlia was so proud when by his 11th birthday Harry wasn't fully fucked up just yet. Harry got the letter and they soon went shopping at Diagon Alley for his shool supplies. As they went from store to store Dahlia could feel the judgment of the people around him, if Harry did too, he never mentioned it. They got out of there as fast as they could, no detours. 

═════════✧✦✧♧•◇•♧✧✦✧══════════

The day Harry was supposed to leave for Hogwarts the male Evens had a vision, he saw some weird things too. 

Purple, a troll, fire, Potions, a mirror, a three headed dog, a game of chess, Lily, James.

Said vision left Dahlia with a bad, terrible feeling in his gut but he just wrote to Severus and asked him to keep an eye on Harry, explaining the vision. There was no use scaring Harry now, Dumbledore has stressed to Dahlia that Harry had to attend Hogwarts. 

To probably no ones surprise the male actually started weeping in the middle of the train station whenever Harry as much as moved a centimetre away from him. He was worried, scared to let Harry go. The freckled male's crying actually soon got the attention of a woman around his age (though she looked much older), she said her name was Molly Weasley. The woman smiled and said she was already a 1th year send off veteran and tried cheering Dahlia up as Harry hugged him quickly before running toward the train with the womans kids.


End file.
